Looking for someone like you
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Finchel AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. Glee/Looking Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**Hey all! I hope you are great! I know I have a bunch of stories still around but this just won't leave me alone as I am obsessed over Jonathan Groff's new show "Looking." I'll be using his character of Patrick for the propose of this story since I love him so much. **

**I don't own Glee or Looking. Try both belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 1: looking at a fresh start. **

He couldn't believe he had let Kurt drag him out again. On a school night. He was so tired of any kind of ideas his brother might have about how he's miserable because he doesn't have a life outside work. Outside of grading papers and somehow deal with the existential problems of a classroom full of fifth graders. One of which is his nephew.

Yes. Shane was an incredibly talented 10 year old kid who like Finn, loved to play drums and play video games. Kurt constantly complained over the fact that he too was an uncle but his only contribution to Shane's life at this point was to spoil him rotten.

"Tell me again why I let you convince me?" Finn groaned as they sat at the bar table.

"Because you love me." Kurt smirked.

"Lets just try and not kill ourselves with our eyes please." Amber said nudging Finn in the arm. She always had to be a peace maker between the two of them.

"Don't even try it." Blaine said ashamed. "They've already started."

"When is your friend getting here anyway?" Finn asked. He could see his brother tense a bit over this. How could he not be jealous of Patrick Murray? A guy Finn had actually never met but heard all kinds of things about? He and Blaine had not exactly dated but he knew Kurt was insecure over the guy no matter what.

"Would you relax Frankenteen?" Amber used his annoying nickname which Santana had now a thing for too. "Live a little will you?"

"Shouldn't you be at home with your kids?" Finn hissed at his sister. Her head dropped instantly and he regretted the words coming out of his mouth.

"Okay, enough of this, I need another drink." Kurt called the waiter and Finn rolled his eyes at him. "Don't make me witness you two fighting like little kids, when you do that, I drink." This, made Blaine roll his eyes too until his face seemed to turn into a smile.

"Here they are." Blaine waved to Someone in the distance.

"They.."

"Anderson!" The guy Finn recognized as Patrick reached the table. "Didn't recognize you without the Afro.."

"Well, they have now since then invented hair gel". Blaine hugged his friend excitedly until Kurt's cough got their attention. "Oh right, sorry,Paddy, you remember Kurt right?"

"Yeah sure, hi. Nice to see you again," he said with a bright smile.

"You too, I didn't even recognize you with glasses." Kurt was polite but Finn knew better.

"Yeah well, when you spend much time on the computer with tiny dots, the glasses are sort of a requirement for not going blind." Kurt let out a laugh. Then Blaine introduced both Finn and Amber. They had heard whispers of each other out there but had never met. "Nice meeting you both." Patrick said smiling as he shook hands with them. "And I hope you don't mind me bringing a friend.."

"Yes, where is she..." Blaine asked curiously.

And then Finn saw her. A tiny but beautiful brunette with moon like eyes.

"Sorry it took me so long, I had to go take care of something..." The girl said with a smile. Finn smiled instantly. He didn't know why.

"You were in the little girls room Rachel. Don't be so formal. " Patrick teased her.

Rachel. Her name was Rachel.

"Oh shush.." She giggled "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right this is ... Blaine of course you already know all about him." Kurt frowned. "And this is his boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt kissed both of Rachel's cheeks. She shook hands with Amber. Then her eyes focused on Finn. "And this is Finn, he's Kurt's brother.."

"Nice to meet you Finn." She said with a smile. Then their hands touched. It was like there was fire between both of them. Patrick turned to look at his friend.

"Umm... You got a strong grip the Rachel, but the boy might need his hand back.."

"I don't mind..." Finn said without thinking making Rachel smile but she finally let go of his hand.

"Okay then" Amber giggled. "Rachel why don't you tell us about yourself.."

She did happily, with sudden interruptions from Patrick which made Kurt give him weird looks. She had been born in LA and had lived her whole life there until her dads were relocated to San Francisco where she had met Patrick.

She was a professional dancer and actress, not really surprising for someone from California, but then again, she only talked about doing theater. Her dream had always been Broadway. "So when I heard Paddy was moving here I just packed my bags and decided to take on New York." She fished. And somewhere along the line Finn knew Kurt loved Rachel already.

"And don't let her fool you, she has the most amazing voice. All Barbara, and that's her second name too." Rachel blushed.

"You're named after Barbara? oh now we have to go do karaoke some day, Blaine and I do it at home anyway."

"Of course, I would like that very much." Rachel smiled. "And what about you Finn, what do you do?"

"Ah, well no, you don't want me to bore you." Finn sipped on his beer.

"He's pretty proud about cleaning buggers for a living.," his sister joked.

"I don't.." Rachel smirked. "I'm a fifth grade teacher and my kids already know how to clean their noses, thank you very much." Amber stuck her tongue out.

"That must be nice.." Rachel said honestly. "Working with kids.."

"Yeah, it is, I mean it gets out of your hands some days, but, I love teaching, it's the best feeling in the world, plus vacations are good.."

"Although he has to have a second job to pay the bills." Kurt added. It wasn't really a second job but more of a hobby to help his dad on his tire shop, it was his place to think and relax when he had to. Finn had been born and raised in a small town in New Jersey, but soon enough his mom had gotten this job as a nurse in New York, so she had packed the kids and the family had moved to The big city, much to Burt's dismay, since his dad was kind of a small town guy.

"It's not... I mean the pay is not that good, but I do okay."

And he did, of course not as much money as Kurt, his interior designer brother, but he really did love his job. Kurt would always bring him down jokingly about it though.

"Yes, Shane says uncle Finn is a good teacher.." Amber added with a smile. Amber was older than Finn. She was 28 and a single mother of two. Shane who was ten, was most like Finn, goofy and sweet and somewhat into sports as he played hockey. Then there was Joey , he was four and somehow insisted on doing everything his brother did. Amber worked as a school nurse to be close to them and not have long hours so she could care for her kids,. Plus she and the boys sort of lived with Finn, he didn't mind of course, but that didn't really give him an open window to date a lot.

* * *

" I had fun tonight." Patrick said as he and Rachel walked back to their place.

"Yeah."

"And you and Finn were making eyes all night... You think he'll ask you out?" Patrick inquired.

"I... Well he's nice but...I'm not really looking for anyone right now."

"Oh please!" Paddy said. "You two were practically finger fucking each other with that handshake and you seemed to be really interested in his job."

"I... Okay yeah he's... Attractive.."

"Drop dead handsome you mean... And the size...can you imagine his..."

Rachel pouted at his language and he just smiled cuddling closer to him. "Do we have a little crush ?" Rachel said like a little girl.

"Girl if he played my way I would totally go for it.." Patrick said

"I don't really think he's going to ask me out." She sounded truly disappointed. He seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Wanna bet?" Her best friend nudged her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Okay so this is just the set up chapter to the story. What did you think? It was a little weird writing Patrick and imagining Jonathan not being really like Jesse but I never liked his character much, and I love both Jon and Patrick so...**

**Please share your thoughts with me and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't been updating much but apparently I have to do homework if I don't want to get in trouble... Okay so I wanted to thank everyone interested in the story... This is so much fun to write and I'm glad you like it.. Lets see who catches a certain Zachary Quinto reference in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee or Looking. They both belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 2: looking for answers. **

Finn finished school early that day, the kids were all practicing for the Christmas Show so he had some time for grading papers and not take work home. He sat there, his eyes on the papers. "Finn?" He looked up to see Marley Rose. One of the preschool teachers smile up at him. Kurt was convinced Marley had had the biggest crush on Finn for years but he never led her on, in fact, Finn was really good friends with Marley, and he now had a boyfriend. He on the other hand was single. 26 and single. Yes that was pretty much him. "I thought I might find you here."

"Not a fan of watching sue yell at the kids for long." Finn smiled. Yes, sue was in charge of the Christmas show which made Finn a bit uncomfortable. She was tough on love. She reminded him of Coach Beiste. back in high school. He was pretty sure both women would have had a kick on each other if they met.

"Well, Quinn is there, keeping her in line someway." Quinn. The Spanish teacher. She and Finn had dated for a while but as always it had not worked out. Finn was like a pariah. Amber had been with the same guy since high school and Kurt and Blaine were going on seven years strong since meeting in college at NYADA. Sure, he had dated girls, even tried going out with Santana a couple times. It had been weird though since she was Amber's best friend and Shane's godmother.

"Good." Finn took his glasses off and leaned back on the chair. "Are you heading home?"

"Yes, Ryder and I are going out to dinner, he told me to ask you if maybe you wanted to join us? He's bringing a friend. Carrie I think?" Finn let out a deep breath. He and Ryder had been friends and roommates since college, graduated and came to work in the same school, were Marley had liked both of them but somehow felt Finn wasn't enough.

"Yeah well, I have Karaoke night at my place tonight, Kurt is hoping to impress Blaine's childhood best friend, or scare him off enough to make sure he really doesn't like him." Marley laughed. "I guess I'll owe you both dinner?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Hudson," Marley said and let Finn alone in the classroom once more. "I expect an expensive make up diner." She called from the hallway.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking the kids Diane," Amber allowed the elder woman to enter the apartment. It was a mess. Toys everywhere and with three boys in the house, it was hell for Kurt so his sister had promised to clean before their guests arrived.

"It's no problem sweetpie, I'm glad to take my grand-babies out of the city for a while, fresh air will do them good." The woman said with a smile as she picked up some toys and placed them on the table. "Big plans for tonight?"

"Karaoke night with the boys.". Amber said. "And a new friend Kurt and I are hoping Finn likes."

"Ah yes." Diane smiled "heard she is a dancer?"

"She's so nice and I'm pretty sure Finn actually liked her the other night but he's too much a a wuss to ask her out."

"I see. And no date for you?"

"Sadly no, not this time, I'm holding it to Santana to be my duet tonight."

"Sweetheart ..."

"Grandma!" Joey came tumbling out of the room with a bag.

"Oh there he is." Diane picked the little boy up "where's Shane?" Then they heard a he drumming sounds coming from the room.

"That would be him." Amber said with a smile.

"I swear I don't know how you allow him to play that thing inside."

"I guess it doesn't bother me anymore. Not after hearing Finn play since he was four." Diane's distraught face was like a cue as Finn opened the front door.

"Uncle Finn!" Joey was equally enthusiastic. "Shane is making grandmas ears hurt again!"

"Don't tell me the drums were calling you?" His sister bantered on. "I thought you'd be here earlier."

"Sorry, I got caught up with something." Finn said throwing Joey over his shoulder.

"Yes, Shane was really upset when Miss Lillian brought him home. By the hand." Finn smirked. "He's been playing drums ever since he got home and that means.."

"He's mad, fine, I'll talk to him. Hey Diane." Finn kissed the woman's cheek as she shot him a disapproving look. "Don't worry I'm on it."

The two women shared a knowing glance as Diane offered to clean a bit.

Finn knew there was no point in knocking on the door so he just opened it to find Shane playing hard. He wasn't even following a bit.

"Whoa buddy, I'm going to go deaf.." Shane looked up and then back down and played harder, clearly ignoring him. Until Finn skillfully snatched the sticks from him.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"your grandma is here." Finn said calmly sifting to the bed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Why do I have to anyway? All we do is work at the farm, and it stinks." Shane joined Finn on the bed.

"Sorry I didn't pick you up buddy, but you didn't have to take it on Diane, and you love hanging out with your grandpa on the farm."

"I don't anymore."

"Why don't you tell me why you're really upset about?" Finn patted the kid on the back and he turned away.

"Do you know was the theme for the Christmas show is this year?"

Country. Oh crap.

"And Mr. Lynn wants me to take the lead on the main song. I can't do it."

Finn smiled sadly. Ryder was in charge of the Musical aspect of the show this year and it was no surprise he liked Shane enough to make him the lead but Finn understood better than most what it was like to be a shy kid, who somehow spoke to people trough drums.

"Shane dude, that's awesome." Finn said with a smile.

"Can you ask him to maybe choose someone else?"

"Buddy... I'm sure you can do this, really, I can help you if you want." Finn wasn't ready to let him give up that easy.

"I... I wish dad was here, he was so much better at Country than you.." Shane said sadly looking back at Finn.

"He sure was." Finn smirked grabbing Shane's bag nervously. "Listen, we'll give it a try okay? And if it doesn't work, I'll talk to Ryder?"

"Fine," Finn knew he didn't want to give up on this opportunity, so neither of them were going to push it.

* * *

By the all of their guests arrived the placed look sort of decent much to Kurt's relief. Santana had come solo as Brittany had to wok late.

"So let me get this straight...you're selling your brother off to dancer chick but you don't have a date? How is that right in the world?" Santana said in the kitchen, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"What's with everyone wanting me to date? I can't, I can't be with a man, I have men, to raise, that's all I can handle right now." Amber sipped on her glass of wine as they all stared out to the boys and Rachel in the living room.

"Now that we've cleared the whole we want Finn to date Rachel thing, which wouldn't be the worse thing in the world.." Kurt said longingly. "Can we talk about the hunk my boyfriend has for best friend?"

"Boy,I don't know if that sounded as I made lt out to be... Are you jealous?" Amber hissed.

"Or maybe lady Hummel has a little crush on our sexy new friend..." Santana added in.

"You think he's sexy?" Kurt asked utterly surprised.

"Well, in a dorky Frankenteen annoying kind of way."

"I guess he is, but wait. You dated Finn!"

"And look how that turned out." Santana said as they walked back out into the living room with some food.

"Man, you're the one to come for games, Shane, Puck and I already love you." Finn was telling Patrick as they laughed.

"Oh be careful there Finn, we don't want to make Rachel upset, it's not pretty. We don't want to scare you off." The brunette pouted blushing.

"Says the one boyfriend guy." Blaine lets out. "How's Gabriel anyway?"

"Don't know, haven't talked to him in a while, I heard he moved back to San Diego though." Patrick said awkwardly.,

"I'm sorry dude, what happened?" Finn asked trying to smile as he watched Rachel from the corner of his eye.

"Two and a half years of what seemed like something perfect and then we just... Wanted different things." Patrick said grabbing one of the mini sandwiches Kurt had laid out.

"I've been there. It's not pretty." Kurt added in. "Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Richie. Well we actually broke up before I moved here but.., man, I loved him. "

"You weren't the only one." Rachel buffed. "I still don't know why you let him not come with you." Kurt and Blaine's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"He was going to move here with you?"

"No."

"Yes!" He already had his bags packed but you didn't think he'd fit in here!" Rachel told him.

"Enough of my dating life please I think Finn is falling asleep." Patrick said nervously.

"Well, his dating life is to put anyone to sleep." Santana said."Except for me of course." She blew him a kiss and he threw her a pillow.

"So, Rachel, what about you.." Amber asked once the laughing had died down.

"Me?" Rachel glanced over at Finn and then Patrick. "There isn't much to tell."

"You're so pretty." The other girl said. "Of course there is."

"Maybe another time." Patrick sensed her friend was feeling pushed and she didn't want to give Finn the wrong impression. "I thought tonight was Karaoke night. Lets sing then!"

* * *

He wasn't drunk. Not by a long shot, but after listening to Kurt and Blaine go trough their Pink repetour to find something worthy to sing, Finn found himself staring at Rachel. He was so immersed in her, it took a slap on the back of the head from Santana to snap him out. It was his turn to sing.

He was a good singer but not like Blaine and Kurt were. Even Amber had led her glee choir to victory, him, he used the bathroom and car to show off his talents to, himself. He had not sang properly since he and his friends had been on a band in high school.

He stood there awkwardly and for once wished Puck was here to sing with him. He gave Rachel a half smile "but you can't be mad at me if this stinks, remember you put me up to this."

"Have it down it already Finnocence!" Santana whisked.

**Finn: **

**It might be her smile cause it can change my day **

**blue eyes that chase my blues away **

**Might be her touch that keeps me coming back for more **

**Her loving words that keep me going strong **

**that heart of hers hang my future on **

**What it is well I can't say for sure **

**It's just she's got this thing about her **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like that magic in your favorite song**

**you just can't put your finger on **

**In her arms when were all alone **

**I get the feeling that I've come back home **

**she's got this thing about her **

**She stops time when she moves through a room **

**When she leaves she's always gone too soon **

**and I'm counting down the minutes till she's back **

**She's the love I've known eternally **

**that always feels brand new to me **

**I can't separate the fiction from the fact **

**Its just she's got this thing about her **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like a hymn in a cathedral hall **

**watching April snowflakes fall **

**In her arms when were all alone **

**I get the feeling that I've come back home **

**she's got this thing about her **

**Like the magic in your favorite song **

**you just can't put your finger on **

**She's got this thing about her.**

* * *

"Hey." Finn turned around to find Rachel behind him. He had come out to the fire scape. He liked sitting there and listening to the sounds of the city. "What are you doing out here? It's pretty cold."

He watched her sit. "It's fine, I like it out here. Are you cold?"

"Not so much. No." Rachel smiled moving closer. There was silence. "I really liked your song. You're talented Finn."

"Nah, not really. I was just an awkward kid in a band. You on the other hand... Wow."

"But I didn't even sing.." Rachel said confused. It was true. Right after Finn's song Amber had gotten a call and the singing had to be out off.

"There's the Internet." Finn mused. "And you're not hard to miss." Rachel seemed shocked. "Please don't freak out, I just... You seemed really intimating and I had to see if it was indeed true that I was not imagining things since you make me nervous."

"I can't believe you googled me!" Rachel said embarrass. "Patrick used to upload those... Urgh.."

"Sorry." Finn said honestly. " I just..now I can convince myself."

"Of what?"

"That you'd never go on a date with me."

* * *

"You're not even a bit curious?" Blaine asked Patrick as he, Kurt and Santana sat on the couch.

"About.."

"Richie." Blaine said simply.

"Oh, we've talked but, I don't know, I don't want to seem, hopeless or desperate." Patrick glanced at his phone awkwardly.

"Lady but you are. It's the Latino thing, we're hard to shake." Kurt rolled his eyes. Patrick smiled.

"Call him.."

"I... I can't. I was the one who broke up with him." Patrick said sadly.

"Do you love him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes."

"What more do you need?"

* * *

** Okay so... I didn't actually think it would be so long but the characters took over me! Lol so what did you think? Did you catch the Zachary Quinto reference I threw in there? And have you guessed who and what happened to Shane's dad? More on him next chapter and will patrick call Richie? What about Finn and Rachel? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: Happy Saturday peeps! I bring you the new chapter for this story! To tell you the truth, the more I watch looking the more I love it! Specially Richie and Patrick! I'm so glad it got picked up for a second season! Yay J. Groff! He deserves it! **

**On to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own either of these shows, I just have undying love for the characters! **

**Chapter 3: **

"Coming!" Rachel called as she put on her shoes. She had a romantic diner with Finn tonight and she wanted to impress him since he had so hard to convince her he'd take her to some of the most amazing spots in New York.

"Wow.." Finn muttered as soon as she opened the door. "Rachel... You look, beautiful."

"Thank you Finn, you look pretty dashing yourself." She said leaning to give him a peck on the lips. "Come in." It was the second time Finn had been to her apartment and both masters of cleanness had managed to make it seem like they had lived there their whole lives.

"Hey who was at the door?" Patrick asked. "Oh hi man."

"Hey" Finn said sharing hands with him. "How is going?"

"Good. You?"

"Well, I'm about to take this girl out for a taste of the real New York." Finn said grinning. "You have plans for tonight?"

"No." Rachel answered for him. "Patrick aka mr workcoholic pants has work, I couldn't even convince him to go out with Blaine and Kurt." Patrick buffed.

"I did not want to be the third wheel, thank you very much!"

"You wouldn't be if..," Finn smiled at what it seemed to be one of Rachel 'Richie related speeches.

"Hey Rach, if we don't hurry, we'll miss our reservations." Finn said softly.

"Oh yes of course, don't mind me, I'll be going back to my cave now." Patrick said grabbing a bowl of cereal and a spoon. "Have a nice date and don't forget your key," he told Rachel knowingly. Yeah, he hated to be woken up at irrational hours, he'd get cranky.

"I won't be coming back until breakfast."

"Or after breakfast." Finn muttered. Patrick gave Rachel a not so discrete thumbs up and disappeared. "Be safe!" He called.

Both Finn and Rachel giggled awkwardly. "Are you sure you want to stay over?" Finn asked shyly after a moment, well he Indeed had managed to get his sister and the boys out of the house for the entire weekend.

"Of course." Rachel said softly. "I've been waiting for this for a while" they had been going out for over 2 months now and they had wanted to take slow due to their previous failed experiences in the dating department. Finn grinned as she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The door bell rang again.

Darn it.

"Just one second." Rachel touched his nose softly with her finger and she broke their closeness.

Rachel stared at the person in front of her for a couple seconds, "Richie?"

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Finn asked.

"Hey, I didn't know if I had gotten the address right, is it okay if I come in?" Richie asked awkwardly.

"Of course, but first you have to give me a hug!" Rachel jumped into his arms. "I can't believe you're here! In New York!"

"Believe me, I can't either." Richie said with a nervous smile. "What are you doing all dressed up?" For the first time, Richie was aware of Finn. "Oh I see why."

"I take it you're Richie?" Finn asked.

"And I take it you're the hot teacher she won't shut up about?" Rachel turned tomato red and Finn smiled widely.

"That'd be me." Finn said with a smirk. "Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure."

"What's gotten you all squeaky? I thought you had reservations?" Patrick came back into view. His eyes instantly landing on his ex. "Richie?"

"Umm.. Yeah that's our cue to go." Rachel said reaching for Finn's hand. "Don't go without saying goodbye." She warned Richie and then muttered something in her best friend's direction.

"You think they'll be fine? That can't not be awkward." Finn said as they headed down the street for his truck. He opened the door for her, and then climbed inside.

"Trust me, I've seen them deal with worse." Rachel said glaring back at the light up window of the place.

* * *

Patrick couldn't move. It had been two or so months without seeing Richie and now he was right in front of him.

"What are you... How did you..," Patrick asked.

"I have been asking myself the same question for the last two days."

"Two days?" Patrick asked furrowing.

"That's how long it took me to decide I was ready to see you."

"Where did you stay?"

"I got by." Richie said quickly. "Blaine hooked me up to a cheap me motel."

"So he told you where I lived?"

"Pato, if you want me to go.." Darn it with the nickname.

"No, I just... I'm surprised to see you." Richie moved closer. "Maybe we should go sit."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Sardi's?!" Rachel asked excitedly as Finn pulled over. "How on earth did you manage to get a table?"

Finn laughed. "You can't survive this city without connections."

Rachel glanced at him incredulously. "What? I know people."

"Right."

"You doubt me?" Finn sounded hurt. "I'm more than a hot teacher." He winked at her and she blushed.

"I...No, of course!" She kissed his cheek. " you just never cease to amaze me Finn Hudson."

"You don't know the half of it." He said leading her inside.

Rachel opened the door slowly as to not wake Finn. Last night had been amazing. After having diner, they walked hand in hand trough Central Park until they ended up back at Finn's place. No explanation needed there.

"I was wondering where had run off to." Finn's voice came from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her body from behind.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." Rachel molded against his body.

"Well, it's nice to have a few hours more of sleep when the kids are not around." Finn turned her around to kiss her lips. His stomach suddenly growled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Rachel giggled into his lips.

"Well, I did burn a lot of calories.."

"I'm going to make us something then." She declared happily.

Finn could get used to this.

* * *

"So you and Richie?" Blaine said on the Phone.

"Yep..." Patrick said shyly. "And thank you very much for not giving me a heads up man."

Silence. "Sorry Pat but he seemed really sad and you know me, I just couldn't.."

"It's fine." Patrick sighed. "Still, I don't know what this means, I mean, it's me and Richie and he's here and I just feel like running away."

"From him?" Blaine asked confused.

"Or myself." Patrick admitted. He was afraid to make a mess of things like he tended to.

"How long is he staying?"

"I don't know, we really didn't do much talking last night.." He said embarrassed biting his lip.

"Really Patrick..,"

"Hey don't judge me!" Patrick hissed. "Have you looked at him?"

"Okay, point taken, but you really have to talk..."

"I know." Pat sighed.

"Pato!" Richie called from the bedroom.

"okay he's up, I gotta go, I'll call you later." He told Blaine as he saw Richie staring at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Blaine. He... Ummm.."

"I see." Richie opened the fridge and began to take stuff out. "Do you have something else than take out left overs?"

Patrick bit his lip awkwardly. "What do you think?"

"Don't sweat it, I'll improvise." He kissed him quickly and Patrick felt light headed.

They really needed to talk.

* * *

**So Richie is in town! But for how long? And Finn and Rachel are growing closer. Next up: as Shane's Christmas performance approaches we learn more about his dad and Burt and Carole come to visit. **

**"Pato" is short for the name Patrick in Spanish. **

**Thanks for reading and what did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: Hey there lovely people ! I bring you a new chapter which I had mapped down in my head but really didn't have the time to put down, I want to thank every one of you for your support even though I didn't get that many reviews last chapter and that made me a bit sad, sadder than city of angels and Carole Hudson, but I do hope you like this and have you guessed who Shane's dad is? **

**I don't own neither of this shows, I just have undying love for the characters! **

**8 months Cor, and I think it gets easier and somehow it doesn't, but Finn is your legacy and we will always have that. **

**Chapter 4: looking for aproval?**

Shelby buzzed Rachel up her apartment. She loved being so close with her mom now since they hadn't had the best start when Shelby had reached out to her daughter. She now even had siblings, Beth was 10 and loved horses and ballet, Daniel was another story, the 7 year old was a trouble maker that tended to make Rachel think twice about having a child. Sometimes, of course.

"Hi Rachel!" Beth's bright smile greeted her. "Come on, mom is just finishing dinner." Rachel took her jacket off and placed it inside the closet. Her mother's place was neater than Finn's.

"Honey?" Shelby said coming out of the kitchen with an apron and a spoon. "Sorry we're running a bit late today."

"It's fine," she smiled. "Can I help with something?"

"No, it's all set up," her mother returned to the kitchen. "Why don't you tell me about that boyfriend of yours, why haven't I met him?"

Rachel bit her lip. She had been dating Finn for 3 months now and they had not made it official, except to their friends.

"So?"

"We're just taking it slow, we don't want to jinx it."

"So I could jinx it?" Shelby asked playfully.

"I haven't met his parents either, they're coming this weekend to see Finn's nephew perform at the school Christmas show."

"Speaking of school, do you mind helping Beth a bit while I finish here? She's been falling a bit behind."

"Mom!" The little girl whined clearly annoyed. "I just, I don't like 5th grade, it's too hard!" Rachel looked at the girl curiously. Beth was a very bright little girl, she'd never had a problem at school before.

"Sure, where's Danny, anyway?" Rachel redirected the conversation.

Shelby shrugged. "I'm betting he's enjoying those video games Patrick gave him." Oh right, everyone loved Patrick's new battlefield game, Rachel remembered having come into Finn's home to find the boys glued to the TV.

"Wanna tell me what's really going on?" Rachel asked her little sister as they went into the other room. Beth bit her lip. Rachel knew that all top well.

"Beth.."

"There's this girl, kitty, she's really mean to me and I just, I don't know what I did to her anyway!" Rachel sighed. Beth was shy and sweet. She was the kind of girl people would make fun of.

"Have you talked to anyone about it?" She waved her head.

"Mom doesn't know either" Beth added before Rachel could continue. "I just don't want her to think, I don't want to get in trouble!"

"What'd you do?" Daniel asked, eyes wide.

"Go away!" Beth snapped but the boy didn't move. "Please don't tell mom"

Rachel sighed. History was repeating itself. She and Patrick had been bullied enough to last a lifetime, and even though they were now grown up, the situation still made her shiver. She knew she couldn't keep it quiet.

But for now, she let it go.

* * *

"So, are you sure mr Lynn won't mind uncle Finn?" Shane asked as they laid down on the bed, Shane had been practicing on the guitar for a while now, having Richie and Finn pitch in from time to time.

"Nah, he says it would work as a good song to open with, people can think different things about a song."

Shane smiled. "I just think it'd be a nice gift for mom."

"It's really good kid." Finn smiled brightly ruffling his hair. He felt a wave of familiarity. "She's really going to like it,"

"I hope so."

The place was packed, everyone Shane knew was there, even gramps Burt and Carole, Diane and his grandpa John. His uncle Puck and Rory, Finn's irish best friend.

Suddenly he became vey weary and nervous.

"Hey." Ryder seemed to notice the boys body language. "You okay kid?" Shane nodded. "It's perfectly fine to be a bit nervous." He nodded again, he scanned the audience for his uncle and Rachel, who had seemed to bring a few more people.

"Tell you what?" Ryder smirked. "Why don't you go clear your head for a moment? It's still early."

"I'm excited!" Blaine said as they took their places. Richie and Patrick had tagged along of course.

"I've never been to one of this as an audience." Richie shrugged as Kurt turned to face him. He whisked something. Having around their little family was a nice change, even though they were still fighting the odds of what their relationship was to be, Patrick just seemed happy to have Richie back and he didn't want to lose that feeling, Blaine on the other hand, thought his childhood friend was just stalling a big fight.

"Guys!" Shane's eyes light up at the sight of his uncles."you're here!"

"That's right kiddo, your mom is sorry she's running a bit late, you're still not on, right?"

"Nope, it will be until mrs Rose finishes with the little kids."

"Ah good we haven't missed anything just yet." His paternal grandfather said as they all took their seats. Shane scanned the audience for his uncle Finn. "Don't worry shorty, he's back there, this is the moment when he's incredibly nervous about just everyone meeting his new girl."

"Hey kid." Patrick said whispering in his ear. "Why don't you go check that out, make sure he doesn't blow it."

Shane's grin grew wider, nodding excitedly he speeded up to catch up with the group just ahead.

"Just so you know, you're really good with kids." Kurt mushed. Patrick eyed Richie nervously.

"I do think you'd look very cute with a baby on your arms." Richie whispered making Patrick freeze.

"What?" Kurt said, "it worked for Rachel's dads." Blaine could see his friend was screaming inside for help but he just shot him an apologetic glance.

"Uncle Finn!" Shane's voice echoed. "You're here!"

"Uncle Finn?" Burt groaned."you see him everyday?! What about some love for grandpa?"

"Oh sure, just grandpa." Carole said as Shane hugged him.

"Shouldn't you be warming up or something honey?" Carole had had her share of live performances with her kids so she knew the drill.

"Mr Lynn said I should go cool off, whatever that means," this made Finn chuckle.

"A little nervous?"

"Look who's talking mister I want to make everyone lien my girlfriend," Shane mocked and Finn turned red. Sometimes he just sounded too much like his dad.

"Ah let him be, both of you, skeptics." Carole said as both Shane and Finn looked at her confused. "I love her already."

"I do too." Burt smiled. "She's a keeper." Rachel felt extremely intimidated.

"I like her too uncle Finn, you should marry her." No matter how mature he sometimes seem to be, Finn often forgot he was just a young boy.

"Ah." Carole said awkwardly. "Right, well we should find our seats."

"You okay?" Finn whispered at his very flustered girlfriend. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm just glad everyone likes me."

"You kidding?" Finn said goofily. "They love you, I'm pretty sure Kurt would trade me for you, even Santana has taken to like you and she's kind of hard to impress."

"Talking about me?" A voice said behind them.

"Uncle Puck!" Shane scaters at the sight of the tow new arrivals.

"Hey there rock star! Is it over already?"

"Nah, hasn't even started."

"Ah crap," Santana laughed. "Thought I'd save myself from the melodic voices of uncoordinated kids like Finn when we were at school." Finn's eyes searched for Rachel's. "you remember that muppets themed musical we did?" She turned to Puck. "I'd thought we've.."

"Don't go there Lopez"

"Whatcha gonna do Frankenteen?" She bantered.

"Come on Santana, tonight is not about Finn's awkwardness, it's about the little munchkin showing off his skills."

"Right, but you and Sam tended to get us in a whole lot of trouble." Shane's eyes lighted up. Rachel had noticed how Finn's shoulders and jaw would tense up at the mention of Shane's dad. She had not asked Finn anything and he didn't seem to want to tell her just yet.

"Well Shane," Rachel said with a smile as the boy looked her way. "Wanna know what I do when Im getting nerves?" The boy nodded. "Just find somewhere quiet and listen to your favorite song as loud as you can, then take a deep breath. You can look at me in the audience if that makes it better, just imagined the place not being full of people." Finn smiled sweetly at her tenderness.

"How do you know that?" Puck asked.

"I've had my fair share of performances, it just works for me."

"That's really good advice."

Finn kissed Rachel softly making Santana groan.

"Lets go before we get cuties from all the sweeteners."

"Yeah I feel like puking a rainbow." Shane laughed at Puck's face.

"I hope you're not making fun of my kid Puckerman." Amber swirled to hug Puck as she handed him Joey, who had fallen asleep.

"You came!" Shane cheered.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't have missed it!" She wrapped him in a hug.

"A note, the kid's getting heavy so, can we go sit?"

"Mom?" Shane turned quickly. "Can I borrow dad's iPod?" Amber shot him a look. "I know you have it,"

"I do." Amber was really confused. "But..."

"Aunt Rachel said it would work." That 3 letter word took all of them by surprise

"Aunt Rachel?" Amber arched her eyebrows. "Just don't lose it." She handed him the device from her purse and the kid walked away waving to everyone.

"Look at that." Santana said as they sat down. "The kid already loves you, that's a hard one to beat, he's never liked any of Finn's girls before, only me." Rachel's face went blushing to confusing and Finn whispered a coming explanation.

Shane was sitting behind the stage. Headphones on. He sang along to his dads music.

"Kid?" Ryder lifted his phones off. "You ready? It's almost time." Shane took a deep breath shoving the iPod into his pocket.

He was ready.

"Before we begin this Christmas celebration, we Have a special request from a little singer to give a special girl an early birthday present." Ryder spoke into the mic.

The curtain opened to reveal Shane sitting on a stool. Finn's eyes almost watered as he spotted Sam's old guitar.

"Hey." Shane spoke nervously as he searched for Rachel's face. She gave him a thumbs up.

"What's this?" Amber asked Kurt curiously. He shrugged as they glanced at Finn.

"My name is Shane Evans and I want to sing a song for my mom, which is something my dad used to do for her birthday, he's not here now but I hope I do I good job."

"Finn!' Amber hissed. Finn turned to give her a sweet smile.

"I've had some help form my family, so this is also for them." They heard Blaine cheer as Kurt sank in his seat.

The moment Amber heard those chords, she knew which song it was.

_**I'm gonna be here for you baby**_

_**I'll be a man of my word**_

_**Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard**_

_**I wanna sleep with you forever**_

_**And I wanna die in your arms**_

_**In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**I wanna honor your mother**_

_**I wanna learn from your pa**_

_**I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw**_

_**I wanna stand out in a crowd for you**_

_**A man among men**_

_**I wanna make your world better than it's ever been**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**We'll follow the rainbow**_

_**Wherever the four winds blow**_

_**And there'll be a new day**_

_**Comin' your way**_

_**I'm gonna be here for you from now on**_

_**This you know somehow**_

_**You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now**_

_**And I'm gonna make you a promise**_

_**If there's life after this**_

_**I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss**_

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

_**I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you**_

_**And I'll win your trust making memories of us**_

The moment he stopped singing, the audience was dead silent and Shane just looked up at the sky and then at his mom with a wide smile.

* * *

Rachel felt Finn tossing and turning on the bed, he was having a nightmare again. She turned her body so she was facing him. She brushed his cheek and kissed his jaw slowly, he opened his eyes startled but not violently.

"Another nightmare?" She asked softly. He nodded swallowing hard as she continued to caress his face. "What about?" Finn's face hardened. "It's okay f you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but it might help you.."

"I've tried it all before, it doesn't. It's just a bad dream."

"No, it's not." Her focus is on his pain, "you might think it is, but it just means something else."

Finn groaned and he's looking up at the ceiling, running his hand trough his face.

"It was my fault."

"What was?" Rachel asked confused.

"That my best friend died."

* * *

**Oh no! Is it over? Well for now, I needed to leave you wanting for more plus I have homework I have to finish ;) I'm hoping this long chapter makes up for not updating sooner. **

**Next up: what really happened to Sam and why is Finn saying its his fault? Plus Rachel talks to Patrick about her relationship with Finn and Shelby finds out about Beth being bullied. **

**I'm still not over the whole looking finale so that was pretty.. Well wont spoil it. And man, I can't even talk about me watching city of Angels. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Shane doesn't seem like a ten year old but he's had to grow up fast. **

**Song is making memories of us by Keith urban. **

**Thank you for reading and please review if you can ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**  
**A/N: hey guys! Happy Monday! I'm so glad I got more followers and reviews thanks to last chapter! I do hope you enjoy this one!**  
**Just so you know how the time line is, the Christmas show was December 4.**

**I don't own anything, just undying love for the characters! Thanks again so much for the support I'm loving writing this story way too much, on to the new chapter where we'll get some answers**

**I don't own anything. Forever in honor of my awkwardly awesome Canadian**

**Chapter 5: Looking for healing**

_Two weeks later..._  
Finn Hudson used to love Christmas, that was the thing. Loved. But now it was just a shadow over his head, now it was just something he'd never be able to let go, and he feared that if he held on to it much longer, he'd lose everything he already had.  
They all made it to Finn's childhood home on a Friday. Shelby of course had been delighted to have been included in their little get away to the outsides of the city.

"Rachel, sweetie, how are you?" The older woman gave her a warm hug, after brief introductions Carole and Shelby made their way to the kitchen so they could begin making cookies while with the little kids while Finn and the boys got the bags inside, but before they could even make it to the stairs, everyone was stopped.  
"Okay!" Carole called to get everyone's attention. "The house isn't very big but we'll have to manage." Finn knew where this was going. "It will be a girls and boys sharing situation." The girls would sleep in Amber's old room while the boys took on Finn's the little kids would stay at Kurt's old basement room while Shelby slept in the guest room.  
"We all know how this works and it's only for a few nights so I do ask for everyone's help to make it as habitable as possible."  
"What does that mean mama?" Joey leaned to ask Amber. She tried to speak but was cut off.  
"That means no funny business from any grownup during the night." Burt eyed Burt and Finn carefully. "There's kids here and I'll be watching."  
"We'd have had enough scarring for life" Finn nagged Blaine making him roll his eyes.  
Everyone was then asked to help with something to get dinner ready.  
"Finn this is just so beautiful." Rachel said as they walked outside to the backward where Finn had been asked to chop wood, he might have lived in the big city but he had an extremely sexy small town boy quality to him, just there with his vest and plaid shirt, Rachel's eyes roamed his body. "We'd never had something like this where I lived."  
"Distracted much?" He said noticing her piercing eyes. "I do hope you're enjoying the view." He walked a bit father away rolling up his sleeves.  
She bit her lip. "Very much."  
"Good." Finn smirked bending down to pick up a log.  
"Eye fucking fun?" Blaine called from behind Rachel laughing . She jumped instantly.  
"What? I.."  
"Relax Rachel." Blaine said with a smile. "I guess I've just arrived to cover up for Patrick's role. Not that that's my style anyway." They both watched Finn from afar quietly.  
Ah yes, Patrick and Richie had decided not to join them as to take advantage of the empty apartment.  
"That is something he'd say, yes." Rachel giggled as she focused on watching Finn again.  
"Yeah, I know, just thought it might cheer you up, you'll been a bit down lately."  
Rachel waved her head. "How so?"  
"Finn told you about Sam didn't he?" Rachel's voice lowered.  
"Yes, but only that he died, when I tried to get him to tell me more, he just shut me off." Blaine gave her a a warm response about the fact that it wasn't time yet for Finn to lower his guard. "I just want to help him Blaine."  
"And you have, just give him a little time, Finn used to be so easy to peal off when we were younger but this time of year is particularly hard for him."  
Rachel bit her lip again watching her boyfriend chop wood swiftly.  
"My ears might have fooled me, if I didn't see it with my own eyes," a voice said behind them. A blonde girl called. Finn's eyes and body language changed. He continued on to the task at hand as if he was Ignoring her.  
"What?" She challenged. "You're too much of a city boy now?"  
"Whose that?" Rachel asked Blaine. He was about to speak when the girl moved on their direction.  
"Blaine Anderson, Kurt said I might find you here." She patted his arm. "Are you giving me a hug?"  
"Bonnie." Blaine smiled hugging her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Little birdie told me he whole Hudson clan was around so I thought I'd drop by." She finally acknowledged Rachel. "Oh hi, you must be the California dancer."  
"Rachel Berry." Rachel was getting such a weird vibe from this girl. "Finn's girlfriend."  
"Bonnie Hanes, Finn's... Friend."  
"Clearly." Rachel said mockingly, she hoped this girl wouldn't noticed.  
"Yo! Hudson!" Bonnie called once more tossing a ball she'd just seen, Finn catching it swiftly. "Ah, the only way to call your attention."  
Finn sighed and studied Bonnie for a second before letting the axe fall from his hand.  
"Bonnie H, I'd thought you of be off somewhere near a desert by now."  
She gave him a small laugh. "You wish."  
"I would." Finn caught on and picked the girl up in a big hug. "It's good to see you Frankenteen."  
"Not a teen anymore." Finn said and she pinched his cheek.  
"Clearly, Kurt's told me you wear glasses now? What? Could you be more of a dork?"  
"Not according to Santana I can't."  
Rachel had had enough of this and coughed awkwardly making Blaine smile. Bonnie turned to her.  
"Well Frankenteen, you had not told me about your hot girlfriend over here, nice."  
Finn smiled shyly. "Your mom seems to love her."  
"Yeah." Finn moved back to Rachel's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's pretty lovable."  
"I can see that." Bonnie winked. "Well I'm done catching up for now, I'm gonna go steal some of your moms cookies, it was nice to meet you Rachel." Before she could reply the girl was almost inside.  
"I'm going to go too, taking some wood with me before we freeze." Blaine moved away from them giving Finn a knowing glance.  
There was silence for a moment.  
"You okay?" Finn said not breaking their embrace because the temperature had gone down. Rachel wanted to say yes right away but she didn't know how she felt right in that moment. "Rach? Okay I know that was kind of wired but.. Are you jealous?"  
She bit her lip. "I don't know!" He laughed soundly.  
"Rachel, Bonnie and I are friends, I mean I've known her the same amount of time as Santana or Puck."  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Finn gave her a crooked smile and took her hand, pulling her softly along. "Finn?"

* * *

"You did what?!" Kurt was outraged. "How do you walk on like that knowing he had a girlfriend? You've ruined everything!"  
"Kurt..."  
"If she breaks up with him, oh my god, my heart couldn't possibly take it.."  
"You're being so dramatic right now.," Santana buffed making Bonnie giggle but the Latina gave her a glance. "But he's right, we've all work so hard for this girl to actually like Orca, she's okay, that coming from me and now she must be busting his balls for this!"  
"Relax!" Bonnie said sat on the kitchen counter. "It's not like I kissed him right in the mouth!"  
"Who kissed who?" Amber asked curiously. Puck froze instantly behind her.  
"No one kissed anyone!" Bonnie said annoyed. " I just wanted to say hi"  
"All over his girlfriends face?" Kurt spat as Bonnie groaned.  
"What?" Puck said. "I like that girl she's like a Jew American princess or something."  
"I was his girlfriend once" the girl muttered. Then it all broke lose, there were shouting and quivering. Until Shane came into the room and everyone became quiet.  
"What is it baby?" Amber asked biting her lip.  
"I was looking for uncle Finn, He said we'd go for a walk before dinner."  
"He's outside." With that Shane nodded and left the table silent again.  
"I really hope for my future mini diva nieces and nephews you didn't ruin it." Kurt hissed.

* * *

Shane made his way outside only to find Beth alone on one of the swings. She seemed to have been crying. "Hey" he sat next to her. "Are you okay?" The little girl lifted her head. "Can I help you?"  
"Not really." She said bitterly. "I just don't want to talk about it."  
Shane offered her a smile patting her arm. "If you're looking for your uncle. He and Rachel just left, they did say they'd be back before dinner."  
"Oh." Shane seemed a little disappointed. "Well, I know you don't want to talk but my dad used to say hot cocoa was the solution to a blue heart so..," Beth sniffed looking up as she saw his hand. She took it.

* * *

Where's that kid?! I swear." Burt said annoyed because me was hungry and Finn and Rachel were not back yet. "Have you tried calling him?" Kurt nodded smiling. "What?"  
"Well dad, Finn took his bike so..."  
"Wait.." Burt's eyes became wide. "What?" Kurt nodded anxiously.  
"Dude took the bike, but he hasn't touched it in forever.." Puck added in as everyone became silent. Shelby glanced around confused.  
"I'm sorry, but what does they mean?"  
"Sam and Finn's bike," Amber explained. "When Sam first died, Finn swore he'd never ride it again. They had worked together in it since they were 14 and after the accident, Finn wanted dad to sell her but I didn't let him."  
"And now it looks like Finn and the bike are ready to take on the world again." Carole ended.

* * *

Rachel held her breath as she felt Finn speed up taking on a hill, she clung to him for dear life but didn't dare to speak, not until they came to a full stop. Then Finn hoped down and helped her. "I asked you if this was your first ride and you said no." He said charmingly taking off his helmet.

"Well, I've only ridden in a Vespa before." She said taking her own heavy protection. "This wasn't anything like that.. "

"I'm glad I've exceeded your expectations." He said moving closer to her. Rachel looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"How is it that you have all of these different versions of yourself?" Finn frowned. "You can be quite the educated man with the teaching degree who is amazing with children and looks incredibly handsome in glasses." he brushed his neck slowly. "to one bad boy the next?" She reached up to kiss his lips slowly. Finn pulled her body closer. They were making out the next minute leaned against the bike until they finally had to break the kissing for air.  
Finn reached for his back pocket to reach for his glasses, but before he was able to put them on, Rachel placed them gently on his face. "We should get back."

"I've texted Kurt. They are already starting without us." Rachel looked up confused. "I wanted to bring to bring you here to show you something." Finn put the break on the bike and Rachel took his hand. "I know you have a lot of questions and I'm wiling to answer them."t they made their way into one side of the woods. Finn searched for a point on the path and walked hand in hand with Rachel util they reached a tree. He instructed her to climb , he followed. Then her eyes caught on to a small and shaky tree house on the top. "This was kind of our boys club growing up, us and Santana."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Rachel said.  
"I always felt safe here." Finn admitted shyly. "Much like the way I feel when I'm with you." Finn opened the door for her and she looked straight ahead because the place didn't look really safe.

"Finn." He hunched down to enter the place since he was so tall and placed a blanket down so they could sit, he was sort of grateful the weather wasn't as bad as if they would freeze to death.  
She sat with him, he was sprawled open so she could fit her body against his.

"Are you warm?" He asked kissing her neck. She cuddled closer.

"Finn, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, I know this isn't easy for you, I'm sorry if I pressured you." She begins to ramble.

"No, you're right, the nightmares will never stop if I don't... Just.."

"It's okay." He brushed his cheek and he leaned into her touch.

Finn took a deep breath and she felt him tense. "We've come here for Christmas break, New York is awesome when it's the holidays but we all sort of missed real homemade meals, specially when you work to support a young kid, which we all pitched in in raising." She heard pride in his voice. "Amber had Shane senior year of high-school, and a few months later Sam asked her to marry him, but between one thing or the other they never really had the chance to do it, Sam's parents were so mad, but education came first so while my mom and a bunch us helped with Shane, Amber and Sam were able to finish college." She could feel he was struggling to continue." Anyways, the day it happened, we... We had decided to go out to celebrate my sisters... Birthday, so instead to go to an old pizza place that we could have walked easily from home, we decked to go somewhere else.." He sniffed as his voice broke. "On our way there, um, we... Sam had insisted he wanted to drive because we all wanted to drink but he had to stay sober cause Amber was pregnant." He had began to shake beneath her now.

" Finn you don't have to.."

"No!" He screamed louder than intended. "I just, please Rach.." There was a moment of slumber silence. "We we had taken different cars so it was just me, Sam and Amber in one with the the others following behind. He stopped for a moment again to take his foggy glasses off. The air grew thicker. "We didn't even see it coming, one moment we were at a stop sign and the next I felt my head spin almost being ripped off my body and the desperate sound of my sister's screaming, next thing I know is there's blood everywhere, I'm trapped so I can't move to help neither of them. I began to feel dizzy and I promised myself I would not fall sleep but I was so tired Rach..." She's afraid the small structure might give in from his violent shaking, so she turned around to look at Finn. He looked so defenseless, so small, she took his hands away from his face to calm him down. Straddling him, she kissed him softly, nibbled his jaw.

"Finn, baby look at me. " he did. "I don't understand why, please help me understand. " She looked into his beautiful amber eyes, full of regret. Of pain.

He buried his face away from her gaze. "It was me, it was my fault we even went to that restaurant in the first place, if I had not made such a big deal about how boring the usual place was, Sam would be alive. .." He had no more energy left from the emotional drain. "I woke up at the hospital three days later, Amber had had the baby and I had had 3 surgery repairs on my leg which never worked the same again, I couldn't play football to pay for the education I wanted so I had to search for financial aid which I'm still paying for, and my best friend died. "

Rachel couldn't keep her eyes from watering, she wished she could take his hurt away. He stared right into her soul. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man. Suddenly the place shook as he moved to quickly search for her mouth, his face filed with tears against her own, he felt her tiny hands grip his hair while he attached his lip and tongue on her neck, earning a moan from her. Suddenly Rachel froze. She had to get him back home, they clearly weren't teenagers but he was so vulnerable and lost that this didn't feel right. Not now.

Her phone suddenly began to buzz, and almost a second later, Finn's.

"Hello?" Finn frowned at her confused. She held her breath.

"Rachel?"

She looked blankly at him. "Beth's gone. Beth's missing. "

* * *

**Man! That's one of my longest chapters ever! I swear I didn't think the story would go in this direction but the characters sort of took over me!don't worry about Patrick and Richie, this was a necessary Finchel central chapter because we needed the truth about Sam and Finn so we could speed the story up. Patrick and Rachel will have a talk next chapter and so will she and Amber. But most importantly, where's Beth?**

**Thanks for your time and reading! Please review if you can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He seems to be happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**A/N: hey guys! I'm here bringing you a new chapter! I do hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review if you can :) **

**I don't own anything, just undying love for the characters. Miss you Cory! **

**Chapter 6: looking or...**

Finn's feet hit the break as Rachel begged him to stop. They should be looking for her little sister right where they came from. She's right and he knew it, and as much as he wanted to, He couldn't think about the meaning of his revelations to Rachel because Beth was missing. And they had to find her.

"I just don't know what has gotten into her, she's just such a good little girl, but lately she just.. She's been having some problems at school."

Rachel bit her lip. "What if someone took her?"

Finn tensed as he watched her pace around in front of him when they were back on the ground. " I'll call Rory, he's here visiting for the holidays, I'm sure he won't mind helping." He cupped her face in his cold hands, but Rachel turned away from him.

"I should have told my mother about Beth, but it's so hard for me sometimes Finn, she wasn't there for more than half of my life and sometimes I just feel like.. It's better them than me you know?" What a horrible thing to say, should he hate had? Of course he should.

"Rachel, everyone feels like that at one point, but none of this is your fault." He gave her a sweet peck on the lips and they got back on the bike, Finn felt Rachel shivering as the light died down and it was replaced by the dark of the night. He just prayed to find Beth soon.

* * *

Her chest and throat hurt so badly from screaming and crying. She couldn't believe that she'd tried to talk to had mother, for the first one since this whole thing had started and Shelby had shot her down completely. She noticed the temperature had gone considerably down and she didn't really had anymore energy, but she had been so mad, mad at the world for making had feel less, and at her mother for not listening, but mostly she was mad at herself for not making herself be respected, she remembered how Rachel had told her school had been for her growing up, she had really a few friends and she was considered an ugly geeky girl and now she was living in New York trying to make something of Rachel Berry.

She was really tired And sleepy when she heard someone calling her name.

"Beth! Oh my god! Beth!" It was Rachel. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm really cold." She managed to say as she looked up at Finn who wrapped her around his jacket, thankfully it was long enough to cover her small body.

"Don't worry Beth, you'll warm up soon enough okay?" Finn said wrapping her in his arms. He had also taken off his other jersey and sweater. He was shaking violently from the thin layers of clothing he was wearing but Rachel understood what he was trying to do, he was trying to bring up her temp up because the little girl was blue from the cold. Beth felt her sisters arms on the other side of her body and cuddled closer. Finn looked up to see where they were because he wasn't sure his bike could work to reach Carole's home with an almost unconscious child.

"Finn..." He searched for Rachel's worried eyes and told her to stay with Beth. He moved to the side to get his phone out. She couldn't really make out what he was saying because the wind was blowing really hard.

"Don't worry, help's coming." Rachel nodded as she flashed him a weak smile.

Finn felt as if his legs were two bricks of ice, and he was having a really hard time to keep his breathing in check.

A truck approached from the distance and two men climbed off it quickly. Rachel recognized Finn's friend Rory.

"What happened?" He said in a thick accent taking Beth from Finn as the other man moved in search of his bike.

"We have to warm her up man, her heart rate is slowing down." Rory nodded quickly as Rachel felt herself being pulled up.

Inside Rory's truck, which would barely fit them all, his friend handed him a blanket and put the hit up.

"Emmery, will follows us home." Rory said as he turned to signalize his friend.

Everything else became a blur for Rachel from that moment on. Shelby's eyes burning with tears as Rory dragged Beth inside the house, Blaine and Kurt covering Finn up with everything they could find.

"You were trying to play boyscout weren't you?" Santana said siting next to Finn on the couch. He continued to shiver as Carole told Santana he needed to be warm up with a bath, she then mentioned something about Sam, Puck and a certain Christmas party.

"Beth is okay for now." Rory smiled warmly at Shelby. "Finn's quick thinking prevented any problem." Rory was a paramedic so he said her vitals were fine and excused himself to examine Finn.

"He needs to be taken upstairs." Just as Carole had said, Finn needed warm water to stabilize his temp. "Where's Puck?"

Just as on cue. Shane, Puck, Amber and Joey caught up in the living room.

"Rory?" Amber asked worriedly. She eyed her brother.

"Take him upstairs, if he does not stop shaking.."

"Come on dude." Puck held on Finn and he went limp as soon as he tried to stand up.

"Here, I got it." Blaine anchored Finn's body and he and Puck carried him upstairs, with Kurt following suit.

"Miss." Rory said to Shelby. "Your little girl is fine, nothing an herbal tea won't fix." Rachel laid there with Beth's body, still wrapped in Finn's clothes, she couldn't move. Rory told Carole Emmery had put the bike back in the shed and she followed his instructions to go find the key. Burt went along with her.

"Is uncle Finn going to bed okay?" Shane asked quietly.

"Sure honey." Amber said soothingly. "I think we should go upstairs and.."

"Is it okay if I stay with Beth for a while?" The young boy asked. "Just make sure uncle Finn is okay?"

His mother turned to Shelby, the older woman nodded and Shane took a seat next to Beth and Rachel, Amber whispered goodnight and took Joey upstairs, and promised she'd check on Danny, who was sleeping.

"Rachel?" Beth's faint voice whispered.

"Shhh." She kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

"Mom?" Beth searched for Shelby. "Is Finn okay?"

"He'll be fine sweetie." Shelby sat by the foot of the couch. The little girl smiled faintly. "I like him a lot." She told her sister. Rachel smiled back brushing some hair off Beth's face.

"I do too," Shelby agreed kindly. "You should go up there, Shane and I can keep an eye on Beth."

"Yeah, I bet uncle Finn is really worried about you." She was worried about him. But no one had come down so she took it as a good sign.

* * *

She felt her legs getting heavier as she took the last steps up. She found Santana outside the bathroom. "He's been babbling for you." The Latina said as she walked closer. "Leprechaun said it wasn't as bad, we finally for him inside the bathtub. It isn't anything you haven't seen before." This made Rachel blush, Santana opened the door for her and she saw the three other boys wet.

"He puts one hella of a fight, worse than when he's drunk." Puck said with a soft smile. "Is your sister okay?"

"She's fine, thank you Noah." Oh yeah, she's the only person who can call him that besides his mom.

"Take care of him Diva." Kurt said. He wouldn't let us undress him but there's still some things that as his brother I'm not allowed to anyway." Blaine whiskers downright in her ear something and it makes her smile.

"Finn?" There's a slide door between the tub and the rear of the bathroom. She doesn't movie until she hears the door lock behind her. "Babe?"

He's there. In his boxers and undershirt. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. How's Beth?" His body moves a little up.

"She's okay, and apparently you're her big hero." He beams. "And mine too."

"Anyone would have done it Rach..."

"You're not anyone." She leans in to kiss him. His lips are still cold. She lingered there for a moment. He closed his eyes. "Thank you Finn."

"Anytime beautiful." He said childishly.

"Someone was being a big baby, or so I was told?" She said smiling. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You try to keep your cool with your brother and two other dudes getting you into a tub, and you're all over the place, trust me, that's something neither of us wanted, Kurt's been scarred enough.. Plus, I wanted it to be you." Finn said lowering his voice.

"I'm here now." Rachel assed. "Lets get you out of those then." He leaned to kiss her now.

"Everything okay in here?" Rory asked as he came in to check on Finn who was now in bed. Rachel was brushing his hair softly as she watched his chest rise and fall.

"Just fine." Rachel said rising up from Finn's chest. "Thank you for all your help Rory, truly." She eyed a sleeping Finn behind her.

"Hey, us Irish tend to just appear magically out of nowhere, don't we not?" Rachel laughed. "He's really lucky to have you Rachel, I had not seen him smile the way he does when he's with you, in a very long time." Rory gave her final instructions about Finn's condition and promised to come and check on him the next day, she hugged the boy and cuddled back in Finn's arms.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep?" A Voice startled Rachel, she had come down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Carole and Amber sat at the kitchen table with tea, Rachel nodded.

"I'll put on some tea for you." Carole said kindly and Rachel sat.

"Is he finally sleep?" Carole asked Rachel, she nodded. "Good."

There was silence. "I take it he told you about Sam?" Amber asked.

"Yes, but it's..."

"He cold me a heartless b word more than once because he said I didn't cry enough over Sam. I did. He just doesn't know how much."

"I don't mean to prove." Rachel said kindly. "But you've done wonderfully with your boys. I'm sorry Sam isn't here to see that." Amber smiled.

"Sammy and Finn were best friends even though he was older than Finn, at first Amber just considered it annoying that Finn would follow Sam around all the time, but that was just the way it was. They took care of each other." Carole said fondly sweeping a tear away. "It was because of Sam that Finn even got to like football, he was more of the quiet kind, I really think it was a weird combination for him to love music as much. Specially drums."

"Then they had a band phase, Finn had been playing since he was little but Sam named him the drummer and he just, he was over the moon, with the big kids and all." Rachel couldn't help but smile. "And then the moment comes when your little brother finds out you're dating his friend, which was mine in the first place" they all laugh.

"After the accident though." Amber turned serious. "Something in Finn changed, he felt I think responsible."

"He still does." Rachel said quietly. Amber nodded and Rachel felt horrible.

"I know. That's why me and the boys live with him, but I think, he's just holding on too hard to the past, to what maybe he was meant to do because Sam couldn't, but somehow it just doesn't feel right anymore. Not since you came along."

Rachel felt like crying. She didn't know if it was because of the emotional drain of the day or the fact that these people trusted her enough with Finn.

"I want him to have what I do, what I did when his father passed away. Someone to hold on to." Carole said taking Rachel's hand. "Amber had her boys and I had Burt, but Finn, he is just... He's a shy little boy, even now. He needs to make sure everyone is okay before he is."

"It's a pattern you see. That's why I think he hasn't had a serious relationship, not one that made him feel like he does now. I know my brother, he's mesmerized by you Rachel and he adores you."

"I love him too." She admitted. The two other women smile. "I love him and he makes me feel like, like I can reach for the stars, and yet they are not so far away. does that make sense?"

"More than you know sweetie. More than you know."

* * *

Rachel couldn't handle the look on Patrick's face when she told him about what had happened.

"So the boy has skeletons in his closet?" Patrick put his coffee down.

"It's not like he actually killed someone Pato." Richie scolded him. "I just can't believe that happened to him. He's just the sweetest guy. It's so sad." And Beth! What's your mom going to do?" Rachel smiled. She was grateful to having stopped Patrick's questioning about Finn's past.

"As it turns out, Finn isn't the only one who can be quite charming, Shane and Beth talked to Shelby about having her transferred after Christmas."

"Does Beth have a little crush?" Patrick asked giggly.

"I think so, yes," Rachel smiled widely. "It's so cute!"

"Not cutter than you and that man of yours moving in together!"

Rachel made a pout at Richie. "He hasn't asked me! So you two better don't say anything!" They all laughed again but Patrick grew serious again. "Rachel I love Finn, you know I do, but are you sure that you're ready to take that step with him? It seems hasty."

"Coming from the man who would stalk me into staying over." Patrick buffed.

"I'm just watching out for my girl," he said indignantly.

"I'm a big girl Patrick." Rachel said in all seriousness. "And Finn and I..." She heard her phone buzz. She smiled.

"Finn and you what?" He asked seriously.

"Isn't that your boy Rachel?" Richie asked looking out the window to find Finn next to a bike. Richie wiggled an eyebrow.

"Lets just say we're just starting to find out who we are. " she went on to kiss both of them. "Don't wait up."

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Patrick waved at Finn and Rachel from below. "Since when does she like bikes?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Hello there beautiful." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You better warn me of this is going to become a thing Hudson, I don't think my heart can take seeing my insanely hot biker- teacher boyfriend, what are your kids going to think?" Finn smiled broadly. Oh she liked this side of him and she loved it even more because like Blaine had said. She was just about to peel off all that was Finn Hudson.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Patrick isn't sure of what to think about Finn now? Is he just looking out for Rachel? . And he and Richie seem okay right? And yay Finn is riding his bike again, yep this one of my many Finn Hudson fantasies so... I'm glad it's sort of helping him deal with loosing Sam. And I love Finn and Rory so much! **

**Next up: the gang celebrates Christmas and Ambers birthday, Rachel's dads come to visit, plus Finn makes a startling discovery about Puck! And some most needed Patrick and Blaine bonding, as well as Fintana!**

**Thank you for reading and I'm going to be updating my other stories between today and Sunday, so stay tuned and thanks again for your constant support, it means the world to me :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**Chapter 7: looking for the holiday spirit part 1**

She couldn't believe she convinced her dads to come and celebrate Christmas, she normally didn't. Unless it was secretly exchanging gifts with Patrick and Richie. But this year she had a new reason to actually look forward to Christmas. Finn. Santana had admitted to her that Finn was sucker for Christmas, he actually transformed from being 26 to having the mentality of a 6 year old. That was before the accident of course, he still celebrated Christmas because of the boys but it wasn't real, not without Sam. Not for Finn. But she as the feisty diva she was determined to change that.

She had seven days until Christmas. 7 days to make Finn believe in miracles and the wonderment this season brought. To make believe it was okay to be himself again. Little did she know, he had other plans to make her see the world in his eyes.

* * *

Finn huddled up in his jacket as he and Shane made their way to the cemetery to visit Sam's grave.

It had turned out to be their thing.

Shane was awfully quiet. "You okay kiddo?"

"I'm fine." The boy said with a smile. "I was just thinking... Maybe you should bring Rachel over, I'm sure dad would want to meet her." Finn's heart melted.

"Yeah but first I've got to let him know about her, them I'll make introductions."

"I guess that's okay." They've reached Sam. Finn knelt down to place a bouquet of flowers down. Shane put a candy bar on top. "Hey Sammy, what's up?" He was quickly cut off.

"Uncle Finn has a girlfriend But I'm sure you know that by now." Shane said covering his mouth, he clearly hadn't intended to put Finn in that position. Or maybe he had?

"Thanks for blowing it kid." Finn ruffled his hair. Shane Blushed.

"I just helped you a bit." Shane stood up hugging Finn's neck from behind. Thankfully it was at his level. He gave his nephew a light squeeze. "I'll be around." Finn sighed. He watched the little boy walk away.

"He's definitely my sister's kid." Finn sat down on the cold ground, remaining silent. He swore he could feel Sam's stare. He wanted the dirt. "So I've been seeing this girl, Rachel. She's a dancer. Wants to be on Broadway. She's awesome man, I'm pretty sure she'll make it big, I want her to, I swear when she smiles or talks about stuff like that with Kurt, who has now become her best friend. She makes it all better." He tells him about Patrick and their small group's dynamic. It's really like a small family. How's he's really happy now, but it's still hard to think having it all and not having him around to share it."And the way she sings..."

"I thought you might be here." Finn looked up to find his sister. He rubbed his hands together to warm up. "It's still my birthday you know? And you're taking all of the attention." Finn laughed. He knew that statement was meant to be for Sam. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around his to warm up. They both turned back to watch Joey and Shane playing.

"I was just telling him about Rachel.."

"Ah. Boys talk." His sister mused. "Why do I feel like a third wheel?" Finn smiled down. "What does he think about her then?"

"Don't know yet. He won't tell me, But I'm thinking." His eyes shoot up. "Maybe he sent her my way you know, to help me?" Finn had his doubts about God, he'd always had but he never doubted Sam was always there, caring for him. For all of them.

"Finn Hudson, You're definitely a changed man." He nudged her arm.

"Shut up, it's not like I don't believe in anything, all I know for sure is he's in heaven watching over us." Finn stood taking once last glance back and kissing his sister's forehead.

"I'll see you later birthday girl."

* * *

"Hey Finn, how's it going?" Patrick opened the apartment door to let him in. "Rachel isn't here, she's got an audition."

"Really?" Finn frowned. "She didn't tell me about it."

Patrick's eyes widened. "Ah, I'm sure she meant to, it was a last minute thing really. You can wait for her if you want."

"Nah dude, it's fine, I'll call her later." Finn shrugged. He Didn't move though "I actually wanted a word with Richie."

"What for?"

"He asked my dad for a job at the tire shop. And he really needs some extra hands now that he's thinking about cutting off work. What we've been telling him for years."

"Really?"

"He didn't tell you?" Finn raised an eyebrow. They laughed. "I'm guessing those two like to keep stuff to themselves huh?" Both men shared a kind glance.

"Finn?" Richie's voice said behind them. "Hey man."

"Finn just came by tell you you got the job you didn't tell me about?" Richie eyed Patrick.

"I did?" Richie knew Patrick would flip out about it. Finn smiled.

"Yeah I mean, it's not really a big deal man, you're practically family."

"So you want to shift careers now?" Finn could sense the tension in Patrick's voice.

"I thought about it, what else I'm a going to do Pato, I don't want to not do anything."

"You don't want me to take care of you?"

"Patrick..." Richie walked closer to his boyfriend. "It has nothing to do with you, it's me, I feel kind up of stuck, I feel like all I do around here is mope about the fact that I don't do anything to support us."

"I didn't ask you to. I haven't.."

"It's not about that."

Finn felt really out of place. "Listen. I think you guys need to talk about this. Please tell Rachel I'll call her later."

"I'll walk you out." Richie said. Just as he was about to open the door they heard it click. Rachel looked up, all staring at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She turned to Finn. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure.." Finn smiled. "I just came by to make sure we still on for tonight, Kurt's cooking."

"Of course, I actually made a cake." Rachel said proudly. "It's more like banana bread but still..."

"Great." Finn leaned to kiss her. He then turned to the boys. "I'll see you guys later?"

"For sure." Richie smiled. Patrick remained quiet.

Rachel looked over at her friends. "Who broke what?"

* * *

"Our tree is way bigger uncle Kurt." Shane said examining the Christmas decorations Blaine and Kurt had set up.

"Way big, like Uncle Finn!" Joey chipped in as they arrived over at Kurt's.

"Well as if I didn't have superiority issues with Finn already." Kurt muttered as Amber giggled.

"Ah, be nice Kurt." She said. "It's my birthday and all I want to do is get dunk and eat all of your delicious food, I don't want to be breaking up you girls over dinner." They finished setting up the table with the boy's help.

"I'm just saying. Finn gets to be the all cool uncle and who am I? Just the gay one?"

"And incredibly fashionable." Amber pinched his cheek.

"Stop! You're such a kiss ass."

"And you love me." Amber winked.

"Well hello dears." Santana came into the kitchen with Puck in tow.

"Did the bell rang?" Kurt asked. His sister shrugged.

"Hide a key." Santana said taking an olive from the table.

"What's the point of those if everyone knows where it is?"

"Stop complaining lady Hummel. We're here aren't we?"

"Regretfully." Kurt sighed.

"Uncle Kurt? Can we watch TV?" Joey asked. He was turning four the next day so they'd always celebrate the two of them together.

"Of course, just don't break anything." Again with the eye rolling.

"And you wonder why they think Finn is cooler?" Amber bantered on.

"So what does a man have to do to be noticed around here?" Puck groaned, clearly he and Santana had just got off work because they were both cranky. Santana worked with her dad at his practice as the administrator, not that she needed to, but she liked to keep herself busy as to remember she had no romance in her life whatsoever. Meanwhile Puck owned a bar. Well all of them actually did, but he was the only one there working, the others just gathered there for drinks. Free drinks.

"You have to wait util everyone gets here Noah." Amber hit his hand playfully so he wouldn't end up eating everything.

"You're such a party popper Amber Marie." Kurt flinched. She hated that. She was about to jump on him when the bell rang. "Woman! Feed me please. I work!" Amber walked away to open the door. Carole and Burt.

"Is the game on?"

"Hello to you too dad." The girl rolled her eyes as Burt disappeared into the living room. Puck was also nowhere to be found as he had stole something from the pantry and gotten away with the crime. Much to Santana's amusement.

"I hope all of you aren't eating snacks before dinner!" Amber busted the boys with a bag of Chips. Making Carole and Kurt laugh as she helped him with the final touches.

* * *

"I hope we're not too late." Rachel said as she dragged Patrick and Richie inside. "We were sort of having a domestic dispute." Both of them rolled their eyes.

" You're not but I do hope everything is okay?" Carole asked worriedly.

"Yes, don't worry, tonight is not about us, it's about Amber." Rachel said in a matter of facty way. "Isn't it?"

The boys nodded like little boys and limited themselves to say happy birthday to Amber. Santana who had clearly enjoyed that said. "You're full of surprises, aren't you little one?" At least she had not being distasteful with nicknames. Not that she was safe from them anyway.

Finn and Blaine arrived together moments later. And in Puck's insistence. All sat down to eat.

Dinner was really quiet. Everyone could sense the weird vibe around but none said a thing. Rachel would glance around at Finn who was helping Joey with his lasagna and wondered of what kind of father he'd one day be. He saw her staring and simply gave her his famous smile.

"I do hope you like banana bread Amber, that's my specialty." Rachel said as she and Finn cleared the table for dessert.

"I do, Finn tells me it's all kinds of amazing."

"He says that about her anyways. Bread or not." Blaine said with a smile.

"Obviously sickening.. I had not seen Frankenteen fall over a girl like this before. He must be finally growing up." Santana clapped annoyingly.

"You're just jealous." Finn kissed Santana's cheek and she pushed him away.

"Orca's slime!" She chipped making Shane and Joey laugh. Finn kissed her again.

"Does she ever get tired of calling you names?" Rachel asked Finn in the kitchen.

"Nah, she lives for it." Rachel didn't seem to happy. "It's fine babe. I'm used to it, besides, I only care when you're calling me names. " he said huskily.

"Do you now?" She moved closer and kissed him. Finn bit on her bottom lip. And they began to kiss pretty passionately.

"Hands off you two!" Amber said. "It's a G rated party!"

Rachel almost hit Finn in her shock. She was so ashamed..

"I'm..." Rachel began.

"Don't apologize. We're done anyways." Finn said shrugging.

"I certainly hope so, I don't want to catch my little brother playing in the kitchen..."

"Yes. I'm sorry Amber. We should behave." Rachel was really red which made Finn smile over how cute she looked.

"Well now that's settled, lets get some cake." Amber took Finn's hand and dragged h away.

"I certainly hope you two didn't do anything nasty in my kitchen, or I will have to murder someone." Kurt said alarmed with Patrick shooting Rachel a look. She shook her head.

"We didn't do anything!" Finn hissed. "Get over yourself Kurt, if I had done anything you wouldn't have known it anyway." Rachel hit his arm.

"Oh God! Would you two quit out already!" Puck mused. "I want cake!"

"Me too!" Joey pouted imitating Puck. They all laughed.

* * *

Right after they were done with cake, Rachel felt Finn's mood change dramatically.

"Baby?" She sat next to him on the couch as the others engaged on a game of cards, even the boys enjoyed playing one with Puck, the other with Amber. "What's wrong?"

Finn smiled. "Nothing, it's just been a long day."

"Are you thinking about Sam?" He nodded. "Shane told me you went to see him today. Told him about me."

"That kid, I swear he's worse than Kurt!" Rachel lifted his head.

"It's fine, I know it's important to you to have Sam present in your life." She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"You're just really special to me Rach, and I.." He buried his head on the crook of her neck. " I love you."

"I love you too." She didn't hesitate. "So much, and I'm always here if you need me."

* * *

**So I had planned to make this a super long chapter but I have to study for a test tomorrow ;).. I hope this is enough for now. We still have Puck's secret to discover and Hiram and Leroy meeting Finn and co.**

**So this is a two parter. Thank you for reading and please review if you can, I love hearing from you.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing. **

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the support! **

**I don't own Glee, just words! **

**Chapter 8: looking out for The holiday spirt part 2 **

Finn was freaking out. Rachel's fathers had canceled their cruise so they could come and meet him which only meant things were getting serious. Not they he ever sought it like that, but it was impossible for him to deny that he'd seen himself married to Rachel at some point.

Marriage was in everyone's mind it seemed. Ryder had called Finn on the 22 asking him to meet at a bar. It was late but his friend didn't seem drunk. Finn turned to see if Rachel had woken up when he'd gotten out of bed.

"Ryder, don't move, I'm coming to get you okay?"

Finn could feel his muscles tense up as he drove. Rachel's place wasn't that far from the bar so he made it there in record time.

"I'm so glad you're here Finn." Marley said worriedly. He really had not expected to find her there. She hugged him as soon as he came in contact. "I don't know what's gotten into him, we were just having a god time but he's acting out all strange, it's not like him Finn."

"I know." He held her close and spitting Ryder he took a few strides his way.

"Hudson!" Ryder sat on a stool at the bar. Finn had been clearly wrong. He still wondered how he had managed to call him before Marley did.

"Come and sit with me, let me buy you something."

Finn remained calm. "No thanks man, I have to get back home anyway, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Ryder frowned. "I..." He glanced back at Marley. "I think I screwed up big man, I totally blew it."

"What?"

"I had it all planned out, I was going to ask her.."

"You're proposing?" Suddenly Finn's eyes dared to look at Marley. Ryder bit his lip. "Dude, that's amazing! So what did you do?"

"I chickened out. And now I feel horrible." He admitted. "She didn't suspect anything or at least I hope so, and here I am, in a bar, the worse place for me to be in." Finn sighed. Ryder then managed to explain that he and Marley had come here instead, and he had not planed to give her the wrong impression which was obviously a failure.

"Why won't you want to marry her dude? She loves you."

"I don't...I don't know..." Ryder said nervously. "Can we not talk about it? My head is killing me." He dragged Ryder up to his feet and smiled.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Finn told Marley as they walked into the cold December night, Ryder was almost passed out when they made it to Finn's car. He opened the door and placed his friend's body on the back seat while Marley sat moved to the back to. She honestly didn't seem too mad at Ryder, she mostly was worried about his behavior, Finn didn't think it was his place to ruin it for Ryder anyway, so he told her it was best for her to talk to him. He had had his share of fights with Sam and his sister growing up ac he hated taking sides.

Speaking of his sister, just as he was about the drive off, he spotted her, arriving to bar with none other than Puck, no Santana in sight.

He remained there quiet for a second until he his eyes burned by the sight of Noah Puckerman shoving tongue down his sisters throat.

"Finn?" Marley's eyes found his line of vision. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't move, just for a second his mind wouldn't function. Not the way his body did anyway. He heard Marley calling his name but he was too far gone.

He didn't even see his sister reacting to seeing him there and calling his name. His fist went straight into Puck's face, adrenaline rush or not, he made Puck stumble back.

"What the hell dude?!" Puck said.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Finn said as his mouth went dry. "How.."

"Finn... Wait. We were going to tell you but... It's a hard time for all of us so we wanted to wait.." Amber said as she helped Puck.

"Do your kids know?" Finn asked. "I can't believe both of you, clearly I'm the only still messed up enough to care about Sam, the father of your children."

"Sammy is gone Finn and I..."

"Do the boys know?" He asked again.

"No."

"Great so their mother is a slut then, like the ones Puck likes.." The moment the words left his mouth he regret it. She wouldn't take his her eyes off him as They began to fill with tears.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth Hudson?!" Puck sneered charging himself against him.

"I.."

"Just go Finn please." Amber begged. "We'll talk later I promise.."

He felt a hand reach for his arm. It was Marley. She was distraught. He had forgotten all about Ryder.

The way back to Ryder's place was hell. He didn't want Marley to ask him anything. Not that she wanted anyways. His phone kept buzzing. It was Rachel. Amber had probably called her and said he'd just punched Noah and was incredibly upset. Speaking of his hand, he was having a hard time driving as the pain of the blow began to burn.

He helped Marley put Ryder inside and she insisted to let him check his hand.

Ten minutes or so later, the bell rang.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" Rachel wasn't having any of his crap either. "Amber told me what happened..."

"So you couldn't figure out I didn't want to talk?" His voice was deep and frustrated. She gave him a smile. She knelt in front of him on the couch, placing a hand on his knee, the other one reaching for his face.

"My hand hurts, I'd forgotten how sharp Puck's face was." She frowned confused." I just... I can't believe they didn't tell me.."

* * *

"He found out about you and Puck?" Kurt asked on the phone.

"There was nothing near to kick so instead he punched Puck.." Amber said sadly as she turned to see Noah with an icepack. "So much for a normal Christmas..."

"I warned you this would happen, didn't I.." Amber sighed. "Thank goodness Marley was there..",

"What should I do now?" She asked.

"Your best bet is allowing Finn to cool down... You know how hard this is."

"It's for me too Kurt, I know he'll make this about Sam, and maybe it is, but what am I supposed to do? Stop trying to love someone because of Sam?" Kurt didn't say anything.

"Are you telling the boys?" He asked worriedly.

"No, not until after Christmas.."

"That is if we actually survive it..."

Amber smiled."he'll be mad at you too for not saying anything..."

"And who says I do know, I could deny it."

"I'd like to see you try.."

Kurt sighed. "Tell me if grinch Finn didn't steal Christmas by tomorrow.."

The next day, Rachel and Patrick made their way to the airport to pick up Rachel's dads, as her best friend, he'd been put up to speed about the situation, one he hoped wouldn't go any further.

"Sweetie!" Leroy wrapped her in a hug as soon as he saw her. "Look at you, Hiram didn't I tell you New York would suit her? You look stunning."

"Not that you don't always look stunning." Hiram kissed her cheek. "All of this for a certain boyfriend?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Where is he anyways? Not that I'm not happy to see you Patrick."

"Of course." He smiled as he hugged them both. "I've been second bested." Rachel pouted.

"You'll meet him soon daddy, tonight actually, we're having dinner with his parents."

"Perfect!" Hiram said. "I'm surprised we haven't met him already if you claim to be as serious." Patrick shot his friend a glance.

"Would you stop it?" She hissed.

Patrick smiled. "I'm not doing anything.."

"Shall we go?" Her daddy said clearly noticing something.

"Lets."

Patrick and Richie had decided to invite Kurt and Blaine over since Rachel was out.

"So Richie? How's work at the shop? I'd imagine is quite different from cutting hair." Kurt said making small talk.

Richie smiled. "Yeah but it's fine, I think I'm good at it because of my old job.. I'm just grateful Finn got it for me and to your dad of course."

Blaine had noticed Patrick was extremely quiet which wasn't like him at all.

"What's going on with you? Don't tell me you're nervous about Rachel's dads meeting Finn, it'll be fine." Patrick eyed him for a second.

"I'm just... No never mind."

"What?" Blaine asked laughing. "I'd imagine it would be Rachel who should be nervous about her dads meeting Finn and his parents.."

"Can we... Talk somewhere else?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt glanced over at the two of them curiously as they moved to the kitchen.

"Patrick... This isn't about Rachel is it?"

"How many serious relationships has Finn had?"

"What?"

"I'm just looking out for Rachel, Blaine."

"Not that many, but he's a good guy man, and he really cares about Rachel." He said defensively.

"That's what I'm worried about." Patrick admitted. "There's something more going on here."

Blaine ran his fingers trough his face. "Finn is a good guy Pat, trust me, he's just..."

"What if he hits her?" There he had said it. "Or..."

"Whoa... Wait... Finn would never... Where's this coming from?"

"The guy just has a lot of baggage Blaine..."

"And who doesn't? Honestly Patrick, you have plenty mommy issues to begin with..."

"So now I'm the problem?" He said a little bit too loud which made Kurt and Richie look their direction.

"Just..."Blaine said calmly. "Please Paddy I'm telling you to back off, Rachel isn't going to like this.."

* * *

"So Finn," Hiram said as they ate. "Whatever happened to your hand?"

"Daddy.." Rachel warned.

"I..." Finn didn't want to lie to her fathers the fist time he'd met them but...

"He was helping me set up the tree at the apartment." Finn sighed.

"I see.." Her daddy said. "So you're good with your hands?" Finn froze, glancing at Rachel nervously.

"He's always helping me out at the shop, and he has been playing drums since he was seven." Burt said kindly. If only they would let him answer.

"Tell me Finn?" Leroy asked. "What was it that made you want to be a teacher?"

Finn sighed. "I guess it was mostly the kids, I have two nephews so I always felt close to them."

"Ah yes, Rachel tells us they live with you?" Finn nodded . "That was very kind of you, taking your sister in."

"Well, I figure you'd do anything for your family right?" Nice safe Hudson.

"I'll drink to that.." Carole said raising her glass.

* * *

"I think tonight went okay," Rachel said as they said in bed. "I just hope we can survive the rest of my dads visit." She curled her fingers in Finn's shirt. He smiled.

"Don't worry babe, I think they like me.."

"I think they do..." She moved her body so she was on top of him. He was sure something else was in her mind.

"I talked to Amber this morning." He said. "I just wanted her to know how sorry I was for what I said." Rachel kissed his chin softly."I just feel like crap."

"You were shocked, that's understandable..." She moved down to kiss his neck as he closed his eyes.

"I still can't believe that out of all the people in the world she chose to move on with Puck..." Rachel nibbled at his neck.

"Aren't you a little bit relived is someone you know?" Finn sighed. "And he seems to be good with the boys."

"The best, sadly.." Finn admitted bitterly.

"So it's okay Finn. She's been lonely for so long... She needs someone too."

"It's just.." Finn tensed feeling her mouth biting his ear. "I'd be happier if it wasn't Puck.." He remained silent for a moment.

"Baby?"

He flipped them over suddenly making her giggle.

"I guess we're done talking.." She bit her lip as he spoke huskily. "Wanna give my hands a try?" She bit her lip. She knew she still needed him to talk but... She couldn't deny him to be trying to heal his hand... Or getting it worse to care for it.

* * *

"Lets just hope things don't go to hell from here..." Kurt spoke as he helped his sister set up everything for Christmas diner. They figured it would be better to have it at the apartment for the boys sake. Amber sighed. Even though she and Finn had already talked, it didn't seem to her the conversation was over.

"I just want to get all of this over with.." She admitted sadly. "I haven't even put on pounds during this last four years.." Kurt laughed. "Shut up.."

"And I thought Finn was the low self-esteem one.."

"Was... Rachel is good for him.."

"Clearly.."

"What are the two of you babbling about?" Santana said taking the plates out of the pantry. "Are we still mad at Finn?"

"San, you don't have to be mad at him, this is between the two of us." Amber said with a smile but she shushed her.

"I decide whoever I want to be mad at." She said sarcastically going to open the door. "Hello orca. Just because it's Christmas I have decided to actually talk to you today, tomorrow you might not be so lucky." She said as Finn walked in slowly. Kurt quickly put him on the task of cleaning the living room.

"Puck told me you invited him." Finn said as soon as he and Amber were alone.

"You talked to him?" She said utterly surprised. Finn shot her a look. "Oh okay, moving on, yes, his mom and Sarah are going to spend some time wit his grandma and well..."

"It's fine. As long as he stays out of my face, I'll behave.."

"Thank you?" She said sarcastically.

"I'm trying here okay? For your kids and my sanity. Plus I don't want to end up with a black eye in front of Rachel's dads." He admitted.

"Finn, I know you're trying but... I just feel like, I'm losing my baby brother and I don't like it.." Finn lowered his head.

"Maybe, but hey, we had to grow up eventually right? I had to let go of Sam and you needed to... Do whether you did to, move on.."

"Finn.."

"It's cool A, really... I just want to get trough this.."

"Me too." She looked into his eyes and all she saw was disappointment. He offered her his arms. She hugged him.

It was a start.

* * *

"Hey baby." Rachel said kissing him. "Merry almost Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Rach." She, Patrick and Richie made their way inside, followed closely by her dads. "'Mr and Mr. Berry, come in."

"This is a lovely place you have here Finn. Very nice." Hiram as Finn took their coats.

"Thank you sir, it's pretty modest for New York, but it's home.."

"Aunt Rachel!" Shane and Joey bolted on their direction. "You wanna help us finishing decorating cookies?" Joey asked.

"You two can come too." Shane added. "Uncle Puck isn't very good." Rachel saw Finn tense. She didn't know Puck would be there.

"Of course, in a minute guys okay? Why don't you take my dads instead? I'm sure they'd love to learn." They sent Hiram and Leroy a longing look.

"Are you like uncle Blaine and Kurt?" Shane asked.

"Are we supposed to know what that means?" Her daddy asked confused. Rachel smiled.

"Guys? Cookies?" Finn quirked up.

"Oh right, come on!" And just like that they all moved along to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"Hello beautiful.." He leaned to kiss her.

"Hi." She brushed his chin. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what.

"I know Noah being here must be a little hard for you.." Finn lowered his face.

"It's Christmas, I figured I wouldn't let them ruin it for you, it's your first..."

"Finn.."

"I'm just so glad you're here.." He touched her nose with his, pulling her closer.

"Me too, I can't believe I've waited this long for Christmas, it's all so magical and.."

"You make it magical." He said kissing her.

"You're sweet...now come on, I want to master the art of cookie making.." She grabbed his hand pulling him to the kitchen.

The rest of the evening seemed to go uneventful. Finn and Puck seem to be cordial to each other, Santana had seemed to finally not taken sides and Hiram and Leroy were actually enjoying themselves with Carole and Burt, and the boys. Rachel found herself wondering again. If maybe in years time, it would be her own children enjoying Christmas.

"You okay princess?" Noah had joined her on the couch.

"I'm fine... How are you? I mean you really seem to enjoy Christmas.."

"It's not better than hanukah but it does have his perks. Food, presents.."

"Right.." Rachel smiled.

"You have something on your mind?" Puck asked coolly.

"You have known Finn since preschool?" Puck nodded. "And now you barley look at each other, you can't just throw everything your friendship means..."

"I wasn't the one throwing punches, for one, I didn't resource to using my hands and trust me, that's a lot coming from me..." Rachel remained quiet for a moment. "But I will let the fire die down and try to talk to him. But for now I just want to not be on his way."

"Or he might hit you?" Puck nodded reaching for her cheek which he pinched.

"Kids, dinner is read! Come on!" Carole called everyone. It was good everyone spoke the language of food.

Dinner went on without a hitch. The boys proudly announced whatever toys they'd be getting in the morning. Carole asked Patrick and Blaine about growing up together and a platonic crush they both had on each other. Which Kurt and Richie seemed uncomfortable with.

"Everything was perfect Carole thank you, it was lovely to meet you." Hiram kissed both her cheeks as his husband shook Burt's hand.

"Sweetpie, don't be too late home, it's pretty stormy out there." Rachel's dad todo her as she wrapped her arm around Finn's waist.

"Of course daddy, see you tomorrow for breakfast.."

"I'd be looking forward to it." Both of her fathers said their goodbyes to Finn and the rest of the Hudson- Hummel clan.

At least that had gone well.

Not the same thing could be said half an hour later when Santana almost jumped on Patrick's throat for making a drunk and witty comment about Finn which thankfully neither of them were there to listen to.

"What happened?" Rachel asked worriedly watching Kurt and Blaine hold Santana off.

"Whatever is your broadway hair friend's problem?" The Latina asked. She could be pissed at Finn for whatever reason but no one could insult him like that in her face...

"Patrick..what.."

"I'm sorry but it's the truth Rachel. I don't think it's good for you to be with Finn." Finn eyed Patrick for a moment. He was clearly drunk, but then again. Drinks seemed to make people more honest.

"He's got a lot of baggage and it's not good for you..." Blaine tried to shush him but Patrick stumbled back.

"What the hell is your problem with me dude?" Finn said finally. "I haven't done anything other than being nice to you!"

"Finn.." Rachel said grabbing his arm.

"I think we should go.." Richie said after a few agonizing seconds. "Finn, please tell your mom and sister I'm sorry... "

Finn watched as Blaine and Kurt said they'd be driving them home. Santana waited a few moments after they left and said she be beating the sack too.

By the time Carole and Burt returned to the living room with Puck and amber in. Finn was surprised they hadn't heard the whole thing from the boy's room.

"What in the world happened?." Carole asked confused.

Well, this had been an utter disaster. Merry Christmas to all?

* * *

**So... This was super long but it had to cover so much! I hope you did like the way I handled Patrick's insecurities regarding Finn's past and his impact on Rachel's life. Plus yeah Puck is dating Amber which Finn is not really happy about.**

**Next up: Finn makes a decision regarding his relationship with Rachel. The kids find out about Puck and Rachel questions if she's really being forced to chose between Patrick's friendship or the future of her relationship with Finn. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Looking for someone like you**

**AU. Finn has a life in New York as a teacher. He's really happy but somehow something is missing. When one of Blaine's old childhood friends decides to move to back into town, he doesn't come alone. And maybe this girl, Rachel Berry might be his something missing.**

**A/N: hello lovely people! I hope you are well, I bring you the latest chapter of this story, to anyone who watches Looking, Patrick might seem a little OOC and I'm sorry about that but I think it's how he'd react because he's looking out for Rachel's sake. Anyways I hope you like this!**

**I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Looking to move forward.**

First day of school after Christmas break is crazy. Every kid is really excited to show off all their gifts and stuff. Finn knew this so he had given the kids half an hour to catch up with his friends before starting his class. Rachel had brought Beth along for her first day of school, he had told her and Shelby not to worry, he'd sure take care of her. Both he and Shane would keep an eye out. If you asked Finn, he'd tell you that maybe Shane had a little crush on her, well, those women had turned out hard to resist anyway.

"Hello beautiful." Finn said spotting Rachel and Beth a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey." Rachel smiled up at him. "I hope we're not late."

"No, you're just in time." He offered a smile. "Are you ready Beth?"

"I guess." She shrugged. "At least I know people here so it won't be as bad as any first day of school right?" Finn nodded crouching down so he could face her. "And if you feel like something is wrong, you come find me and I'll help you okay?" Finn touched her chin softly. Beth lowered her face for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm going in now." She told her sister bracing herself to her books and lunch box.

Rachel faced her sister. "Okay sweetie... Finn is driving you home later,remember?" Another nod. "I'll see you at diner, I love you."

"Sure, I do too bye Rachel." Beth entered the place quirkily. Shane spotted her quickly. Finn and Rachel watched the scene from afar.

"There we go." Finn said shoving his hands on his pockets." I think she'll be fine."

"Thank you so much for doing this Finn, I know how hard is to feel like you fit, I don't ever want Beth to go trough what I went trough." He leaned closer and kissed her sweetly.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, she's just as though as you.."

They remained looking at each other for a moment, distance closed between them, but Finn knew his boundaries in school grounds and his curious students would never let him off why he was getting kissed by his girlfriend.

"I should go." Rachel said. "I got another audition today." Finn smirked. He was glad she was getting somewhere in regards of her work, she had recently taken his part time job at the bar, just so she could pay the bills. Not that she really needed to because she mostly stayed over at his place. Ever since Christmas, she and Patrick had not being as close, and it killed him really, but he didn't want to make it even worse for her if he tried to sooth things up.

"You'll do great babe, let me know how it went. I'll see you tonight." She nodded and stood straight so she could kiss him. Finn rolled his eyes at the sound of his children making a fuss about it. He didn't even care thoug,he really liked his girl and if he could kiss her every minute of the day, he would.

* * *

"All I'm saying is." Blaine said as he and Patrick ate lunch with Richie at the shop. "It's been three weeks and this being civil with Rachel is stupid. She's your best friend."

Patrick sipped his soda. "If she wants to apologize to me, I'm not stoping her." Richie rolled his eyes.

"You kind of were the one who was really rude to Finn, Pato."

"So you're taking sides now?" He snapped.

"No one is dude." Blaine said calmly. "But I speak from experience, I know Finn, and I know this might sound selfish but, Finn was in a pretty bad shape before Rachel, I'm not going to lie about that. But he's a really good person and whatever picture you have of him on your head isn't right."

"I'll be the judge of that." Patrick said. "I just want to make sure this is both ways Blaine, Rachel's had her good share of heartbreak. She doesn't need more of it."

"Again. I know, she's my friend too, but so is Finn, he's my family and..."

"They make each other Pato, isn't that enough?" Richie kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes."

"Would you just talk to her?" Blaine pleaded. "You owe her that much."

* * *

"Hey American Jewish princess." Puck smiled. "How did the audition go?"

"It went great!" Rachel said moving behind the bar with him, he was cleaning up today. He'd be opening later that afternoon. "I have a really good feeling about this one."

"Good, I'm sure you'll get it." He assured her. "What's the role for?"

"Funny girl. It's a revival. It's been my dream role since I was little." She said grimly. "We shall see."

Puck stared at her for a moment. The two of them had seem to have gotten closer in the last month Rachel had been working there. She knew Finn was a bit weary of Puck's relationship with Amber, mainly because they had not told the boys yet, not that they could keep it hidden for much longer, anyways, Puck had not been shy to Rachel about who he had been in school. A ladies man for sure, but not now, Puck had committed himself to making it work, because he didn't have the luxury to blow it with a woman who was, his friend and mother of two small children.

"Noah?"

"Can I ask you something? Off the record? Which means you can't tell anyone, not even Finn." Rachel nodded.

"I've been looking up places to leave." She frowned. Mostly houses. I mean I can't really not picture myself not having a big yard growing up so.."

"Are you.."

"I want to ask Amber to move in with me." He seemed shy and worried about his confession "Santana and I are going to check our a house today."'

"Noah. That's amazing!" She said jumping up to hug him.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat but... I figure we'd have to tell the kids first, I hope I don't screw up."

"You'll do fine.

* * *

This wasn't fine. Amber knew it. She sat her boys down, taking Puck's hand she told them that she had been seeing him. Joey asked her if he was her boyfriend. He was.

"Listen kids." Puck said softly. She'd never seeing him so serious. "I will never try to replace your dad, he'll always be very special to everyone and he was my best friend, I'd never do anything to hurt him or you, but I really care about your mom."

Joey was in Puck's lap in a second. He was already close to him anyway. And too young to understand what this really meant. He'd never met Sam.

"Shane?"

"I just need a minute." He said in a Finn Hudson kind of way. He stood up and went straight to his room. Slamming the door. Amber winced.

"So, that went better than expected." Puck said relieved. He leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Uncle Puck?" Joey said looking up.

"Yes buddy?"

"Is my daddy happy now that you'll be my new daddy because mommy isn't sad anymore?" Puck smiled glancing at the sky.

"What do you think?" The boy nodded.

"Then he is happy buddy, I do hope so."

* * *

Finn walked up to Rachel's apartment. He was taking her out on a Broadway date. He'd managed to score to tickets to the latest Wicked revival show.

"Hey man." Richie opened he door. "Come in, she's almost ready."

"Thanks." He moved on to seat on the couch. "So, how's everything going? Dad told me you are a hard worker."

Richie smiled shyly. "Well, you have to make a Living so, yeah and he's so nice to me, I'm eternally grateful."

"I take it you're staying here until further notice then?"

"That's the plan."

Finn had to remind himself how to breath when Rachel came out wearing a beautiful black dress.

"You look handsome." She said smiling.

"And you look..." He swallowed. "Amazing. Stunning."

"Well, thank you baby." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "Shall we?"

"Lets go." Richie smiled sweetly and exchanged a few glances with Rachel before the two lovebirds made it to Finn's truck. Something had taken over him for a moment because he took a pause to admire his girl. He swooned her around and pressed her against the truck's door to kiss her senseless.

"Finn..,"

"Yes?" He asked hoarsely.

"I.."

"I love you." He said releasing her lips and brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too." She said softly. "We're going to be late.."

"Right.."

"But maybe.."

"What?" His eyes behind the glasses looked at her adoringly.

"Just One more kiss... For the road." She pulled his tie so she had control of him as she captured his lips.

* * *

"How did they take it?" Santana asked Amber. She, Kurt and Blaine were at the bar while Puck worked a late shift.

"Really well considering.." She smiled.

"And Shane?"

"He wasn't happy, he drummed his senses out for a couple hours." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just like Frankenteen."

"Yeah but it's a good thing he didn't inherit Finn's constant need to kick stuff over when he's upset." Kurt sipped on his drink.

"If there's one thing he'll be kicking over is puck's butt when he finds out you're moving out.." In the midst of everything, she had actually agreed to move in with Noah which scared her the hell out. Mostly because of Finn.

"At least Finn won't have to kick you guys out every time he wants to invite Rachel over for a sleepover.." Blaine said. "I think I'd be good for her to move in with him anyway."

"First off, thank you for that mental image, and secondly. "You really think he's ready for that?"

"Most importantly.. Is she? I've lived with Finnocence. It ain't pretty." Santana gagged playfully.

"Is there something we don't know?"

* * *

Patrick was watching TV when Rachel returned from her date with Finn. "Hey."

"Hi." She said taking off her shoes and siting on the couch. "Where's Richie?"

"Beat..." Patrick said taking a bite of the Mac and cheese he was eating. "He worked a double shift."

"Oh." Rachel said. Things between her and Patrick were still a little tense.

"How was the show?" Rachel's body langue changed. It was More than amazing. She told him she'd be the one standing up there one day.

"And I'll be there front row, cheering you on." Patrick said softly.

"Thank you Paddy, I know you will.." They remained quiet for a moment and she cuddled closer to his body.

"Any news from the Funny Girl people?"

"Not yet." She bit her lip.

"You'll be fine, I have a good feeling about this one."

"You sound like Finn." Patrick tensed.

"Well, you should listen to us both then." She stared up at him for a minute. "We should talk."

"We should." She agreed moving so she was facing him again.

"I'm sorry, about the way I acted at Christmas, I was a real ass."

"What I don't get is, he hasn't done anything to you. I mean yeah he's got problems but we're working trough them Patrick, and honestly... Who doesn't have a past?"

"I know, believe me, I mean I can't even be in the same room as my mom without making excuses but... I just don't want anything had to happen to you, you're my person Rachel."

She bit her lip. "I love you, you know I do, you're my best friend... But I feel like all I do is having to chose between you and Finn and I can't do that anymore Patrick, because he's turning out to be my person too."

* * *

He didn't know how to feel, he had a hard time coming to terms to having Puck being the one Amber had picked to move on and now he's having to deal with Puck telling him he's bought a house, for them to live in. He's happy about seeing Amber so excited. Joey and Shane seem okay too, I mean they get to have their own room in the new place. Plus Puck had the basement soundproof for Shane's drumming. Win- win for everyone, right?

"Finn?" Rachel's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?" She touched his cheek softly as she hold him close. He looked up for a minute and then back at her.

"I want you to move in with me." Her eyes widened. "I want us to take that next step together Rach..."

"Are you serious?" She looked up at his eyes.,he nodded.

"Amber and the kids are getting out anyway... No more sleepovers.. It's for real." They remained quiet for a moment.

"Okay." She said softly. "Okay." She didn't have time to react next as his lips captured hers. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. What do you say we christen our new bed?" She giggled as he pined her down.

* * *

**Okay guys! So everyone is getting serious. Next up: big news impact everyone's lives. What will happen? Plus Santana reunites with an old flame.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
